one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Coach vs Shadow The Hedgehog
Coach vs Shadow The Hedgehog is a fight in the first round of ZombieSlayer23's The Lurking Shadow Tournament! It pits Coach of Left 4 Dead 2 (Nominated by ZackAttackX) and Shadow The Hedgehog of Sega (Nominated by SentryNeo) Description Coach vs Shadow The Hedgehog! Who will win? Who will die? Vote who wins in the poll below! Pre Fight Location: Whispering Oaks - Left 4 Dead 2. Having been separated from Ellis, Nick and Rochelle, Coach found himself looking for supplies in the Kiddieland area. Instead, he turned the corner and saw a black and red hedgehog. Shadow turned and spotted Coach. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" he asked. "WHAT THE F-!" Coach exclaimed. "OK, now I've seen it all. First there's some leapin' on your back bitches, then some rippin' up the road bitches and now a TALKING HEDGEHOG! What sign of the apocalypse is this?" he screamed. "Apocalypse?" Shadow questioned. "What apocalypse?" he tried to ask, but Coach pulled out his autoshotgun and aimed at Shadow. He fired, but Shadow rolled out of the way. He charged at Coach with a Spin Dash. "Ah shit, this ain't gonna be good!" Coach remarked. GO FOR BROKE! FIGHT! Battle Coach shoved Shadow as he got close, pushing the hedgehog backwards. Coach opened fire once more with his shotgun, but the bullets didn't seem to affect Shadow. Shadow ran at Coach again and kicked him in the gut, then proceeded to punch and kick the survivor repeatedly, causing him to drop his weapon. Shadow then pulled back and used a Chaos Spear. Coach's eyes widened as the blast of energy approached, but he crouched and dodged the blast. "What the shit was that?" Coach asked. Shadow smirked. "Did you miss it the first time? Here, have another look!" he smirked, firing another Chaos Spear. This time, the burst hit Coach. Coach screamed in pain and dashed towards a nearby picnic table. "Grabbing a shot!" Coach announced as he grabbed an adrenaline shot and injected himself. Shadow charged at Coach again, who shoved the hedgehog, stumbling him again. Coach then dashed into the nearby kitchen area and pulled out his medkit. "Hold on, y'all, I'm healing." Coach said, and along with the adrenaline speed boost, was able to fully heal. "Oh yeah. Yeah." Coach sighed in relief. He turned to fight the hedgehog again, who stood in the doorway, charging another Chaos Spear. Coach snagged a baseball bat that he found in the kitchen (trust me, it happens!) and ran at Shadow. "I'm gonna beat that hedgehog's ass!" he promised himself. Shadow launched the projectile at Coach, who rolled out of the way and proceeded to smack Shadow in the head with the bat. Shadow was dazed and Coach grabbed a gas can and a propane tank and knocked Shadow back into the kitchen. Coach then grabbed a Magnum and shot the propane tank, causing it to explode, also destroying the gas can. The kitchen erupted into flames, with Shadow still inside. "WOO! HA!" Coach cheered in victory. But then a golden light emerged from the burning kitchen and Super Shadow stepped out from the flames. "Aww THAT AIN'T FAIR!" Coach confirmed. Super Shadow flew at Coach and kicked him into the nearby carousel. Coach landed with a thud and Shadow pursued. He began throwing a barrage of Chaos energy at Coach, who had to take evasive maneuvers, but could only dodge for so long. One powerful energy blast launched him towards another picnic table, which had a packet of pills and an M16 Assault Rifle. He picked them both up and took aim at Shadow. He opened fire, but soon realized that regular bullets weren't going to work. Shadow advanced towards Coach, who ran for a box of Explosive Ammunition. He grabbed the ammo pack and quickly deployed it. Super Shadow loomed over Coach and began to charge up a Chaos Blast... when he was interrupted somehow. "You can have this." Coach said calmly to Shadow, handing him the packet of pills. "Coach gave health to Shadow" "Wait, WHAT?" Shadow yelled, when suddenly, his super form ran out. Coach then threw a pipe bomb at a wall behind Shadow then proceeded to open fire. Thanks to the explosive ammo, Shadow was sent stumbling into the wall and recovered just as the pipe bomb exploded, knocking him unconscious. K.O! Bruised, battered and broken, Coach limped past Shadow's body and continued the campaign, muttering in pain. "This is some outrageous shit." Conclusion THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... COACH! Votes Coach or Shadow? Coach: 10 Votes Shadow: 10 Votes Wins by KO or Death? KO: 15 Votes Death: 5 Votes Sorry Coach voters! I am going to choose to have Shadow win. Why? Because well it was a tie between them, and they can't tie in a tournament. The winner, is going to have to be Shadow. By KO. Just Kidding! Due to fans being very sad of Shadow winning, I am going to make Coach win, by KO. Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:What if? One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:The Lurking Shadow Tournament